


Candy Coated Nightmare (The Fic)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Candy, Candy Coated Nightmare, Disproving family, Doubt, Drinking, Driving, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gif-fic inspired, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stand, Other Angels - Freeform, Praying to Castiel, Separations, sabrielotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Candy Coated Nightmare by sabrielotp</p><p>A story of a one night stand between Sam and Gabriel that evolves into a potential relationship, a blow-up of epic proportions with Dean, and the angels seem to be plotting something, but no one can quite figure out what.  </p><p>And somehow along the way, Dean and Castiel might start to figure out what exactly is between them...and their brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings - "That Night"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrielotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrielotp/gifts).



> Okay. So. This is inspired by Candy Coated Nightmare by sabrielotp (Sabriel-OTP on Tumblr) and is probably one of my favorite gif-fics that I've ever seen, bar none. 
> 
> I asked her a few months back if I could have the honor of writing out all the hidden scenes that were sitting behind each of the gif and....essentially write the fic-version of CCN. She was beyond enthusiastic and gave me her overwhelming approval to do so. 
> 
> I hope that I do her story (cause, no bullshit, it's amazing) justice. <3 
> 
> Quick note - This is NOT canon-compliant with Season Nine, but includes majority of Season Eight. (I think.) 
> 
> Find the original Candy Coated Nightmare here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1802422

 

Gabriel stirred, blinking his eyes open slowly.  Oh father, what the hell had he been drinking last night?  Had he broken out the Asgardian mead?  Oh fuck he had.  That was the only way last night could be the fuzzy.  And he’d been drinking with…

 

The sight of Sam Winchester, his mouth hanging open a little, his lips red and swollen curled up beside him made him freeze.   _Oh no.  No.  Father no.  Tell me I didn’t._

 

The night was a blur of alcohol (curse Thor and his Asgardian Mead that could get even an archangel drunk!).  He’d appeared in Sam’s room on a whim, having not checked in on the hunter in months now.  The mead had made absolutely certain that his usual invisible entrance was impossible and he had stumbled in, right in front of Sam who was drinking on the couch in front of him.  

 

~!~Flashback~!~

 

He looked around at the surprisingly nice room and smirked at Sam who was gawking at him from the couch.  “Nice digs Sasquatch!  Celebrating your new role as the human who closed the gates of heaven?”  Gabriel laughed at Sam’s stunned look.

 

“Gabriel…?”  

 

“The one and only!” Gabriel laughed and struck a pose, taking another sip of the mead.  He’d forgotten how much he loved this stuff.  It was awesome!  “How’s it hanging Sammy?”  

 

Sam stood, glaring at Gabriel.  “You’re supposed to be dead, what are you doing here?!”  

 

“Psssssh!”  Gabriel waved a hand at Sam.  “Dead!  Ha!  You think I can dance ‘round here for a few millennia and not learn how to fake my death convincingly?”  

 

“So you let us think you died for us so you could run and hide again?”  Sam snarled, standing and stalking towards Gabriel.  “You let us think that Lucifer killed you!”  

 

“Well yeah.”  Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.  “That was kinda the point.”  

 

Sam shoved Gabriel back towards the wall, snarling.  “You let me think that an archangel died for me!  That you’d finally decided to face your family and pick a side!”  

 

Gabriel didn’t like how quickly the pain and guilt in Sam’s eyes sobered him up.  Fucking kid with those eyes that held so much more guilt than one person should bear.  “I did pick a side!”  

 

“Yeah, your own!  Like you’ve been doing!”  Sam angrily pushed his fingers through his hair and glared.  “You ran to hide from your family again!  Coward!”  

 

“I told you how to lock up Luci again!  Or did you not take my advice?  Since you’re standing here, I’m willing to bet that you fucking did!”  Gabriel shouted back, stepping closer to Sam.  

 

Sam pushed Gabriel back again, advancing on him.  “You could have stayed to help us!  We needed you Gabriel!  I needed you!”  

 

Gabriel scoffed.  “Oh yeah, of course.  You needed me.  Ha!  You and Dean needed every ally you could get.  I was just a convenient super-powered source for you!”  

 

Sam pulled back like he’d been slapped  “Y-you thought…?”  

 

“I didn’t think, I knew Sam.  It was obvious.  You and that little team of yours.  Team Free Will.  You needed me.  Unfortunately, I’m not the type to play along.  Sorry to disappoint.”  Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.  

 

“You weren’t ever just that, Gabriel.  I mean…” Sam swallowed and shrugged, looking Gabriel in the eye.  “I get it.”  

 

“You get it.  You get what?  That I’m right?  What the fuck does that even mean?”  Gabriel said, taking another sip of the mead.  He needed to be decidedly not-sober for this conversation.  Sam was looking more and more like a kicked puppy by the second.  

 

Sam swallowed.  “I get what it means to stand up to your brother.  Someone you looked up to and loved more than anyone else.  To have to tell them they are wrong.  To fight with them.  I get it.  And I thought you’d died...doing that.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and disappeared the jug of mead with a thought.  Fuck.  This fucking kid.  What was he supposed to do now?  Sam might not have understood...but he understood more than any other human on the planet.  He’d had Lucifer inside him.  Gabriel could see it, the faintest hint of Lucifer’s Grace still clinging to Sam, even after all these years.  He sighed.  “Sam-mmfph!”  

 

The kiss was unexpected.  Gabriel stared up at Sam when he pulled away and watched as the human exhaled hard, those big hands tangled in his jacket, pulling him closer.  “Sam...kiddo, this isn’t-”  

 

“Shut up, shut up, just fucking shut up.”  Sam growled, pulling Gabriel in for another kiss.  He let go of the jacket only long enough to yank it off Gabriel’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  Next was Gabriel’s shirt.  Sam grabbed both sides of it and ripped, buttons popping off to fly to corners of the room while he pulled that off Gabriel as well.  His hands slid over the hot skin of Gabriel’s chest before coming to rest on his waist.  

 

Gabriel managed to snap them both to the bed and then, with another movement, get Sam pinned under him.  

 

“Gabriel-”  

 

Gabriel cut him off with another kiss, not letting Sam take control of this one.  He made it slow and devastating, his tongue devouring Sam’s mouth, licking and claiming every single inch of him that there was to have.  By the time he pulled away, Sam’s hips were hitching upward in a steady rhythm.  Gabriel smirked and banished Sam’s shirts with a thought.  No need to make things difficult.  

 

“Shhh.”  He ordered when Sam tried to open his mouth again.  “Shut up or I stop.”  Gabriel smirked when Sam’s mouth immediately slammed shut.  He shimmied (fuck off, he had a few thousand years worth of practice and it was a fucking awesome shimmy) down Sam’s body, making sure to rub and grind against that very delicious erection that was threatening to burst out of Sam’s jeans.  

 

Gabriel settled on Sam’s knees, watching as Sam’s hips continued to make desperate little motions up, highlighting the strained fabric.  “Mmmm.  Well doesn’t someone look delicious.”  He commented, teasing one finger down the length of Sam’s cock.  The loud moan Sam gave made him smirk.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip to keep from crying out Gabriel’s name again, his hips snapping up into the teasing touch.  “Please, please, fuck, please.”  He begged.  

 

Gabriel smirked and undid the button with a quick flick of his fingers.  Instead of pulling the zipper down, he rubbed the heel of his hand down the hard ridge of Sam’s cock, watching him arch and moan.  “You’re loud, aren’t you kid?”  

 

Sam leaned up on his elbows and glared at Gabriel, resisting the urge to glare at him.  “Stop teasing.”  

 

“You do know that teases don’t follow through, don’t you Sam?”  Gabriel asked, reaching out to pull down Sam’s zipper in a slow motion.  It spread easily and Gabriel licked his lips, staring at Sam’s erection straining his boxers.  Already wet at the tip too.  

 

He bit down his lip and pushed his head back into the pillows when Gabriel moved closer and then started to tug the waistband of his boxers off.  “Are you planning to follow-through?”  

 

Gabriel gave a dark laugh and nodded.  “Oh yes.”  He wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick and gave a slow stroke, watching the hunter arch again, his chest heaving as he sucked in air.  “Gonna rock your fucking world kiddo.”  

 

He stretched and licked his lips before snapping them both naked.  As much as he loved unwrapping a package (and what a package it was, Lil’ Sammy wasn’t little!), he loved being naked even more.  Gabriel immediately dove down and sucked Sam’s cock between his lips, riding the immediate buck Sam’s body gave at the touch.  

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam clenched his eyes shut and spread his legs, feeling Gabriel sink even closer.  “Fuck, please, I can’t-”

 

Gabriel pulled off and licked Sam in a slow stripe from base to tip, twirling his tongue along the slit, watching as Sam shivered and clenched his hands in the bedsheets.  “Can’t what Sam?”  He wrapped a hand around Sam and watched him start to pant as he stroked.  “Can’t hold on for much longer?  Can’t not touch me?  Can’t stand how good this feels?”  

 

Sam whined again and bit down on his lip.  “Gabriel, fuck, this feels…”  He clenched the sheets tighter, hearing them start to rip in the background.  Not that he cared.  

 

“Tell me.”  Gabriel ordered, his voice ringing with power.  He knew his eyes were probably glowing gold, his Grace starting to swell in him, responding to the bright light of Sam’s soul that was stretching, reaching for him.  “Tell me how it feels Sam.”  

 

 _‘Like you care.’_  Sam wasn’t going to say the words.  Instead he clenched his eyes shut and panted.  “F-feels good Gabriel, fuck.  More.  Please.”  

 

Gabriel didn’t know which one made him hotter, the unspoken words from Sam, or the ones that he managed to gasp into the air between them.  “Want me to fuck you kiddo?”  He added a twist to his next stroke and watched as Sam cursed, his hips bucking violently.  Had he not been an all-powerful Trickster, that probably would have sent him flying.  

 

“I think I’d like to fuck you.  Maybe next time, I’ll ride you like the bucking bronco you are.  Bet you could give me the fuck of my life, couldn’t you?”  Gabriel smirked as Sam’s face went red and he moaned again, his legs spreading even wider.  He raised an appreciative eyebrow.  “Look at you, being all flexible.”  

 

“Gabriel, please, fuck!”  Sam panted, bucking his hips up into Gabriel’s hand.  Gabriel was holding him too loosely for him to find any kind of proper friction and fuck, he wanted nothing more than the angel fucking him.  

 

“You know the word I need to hear Sam.”  In an instant, Gabriel had removed his hand and climbed up Sam’s body to whisper in his ear.  “I want you to tell me the word that you refused to tell Lucifer.  Give me permission to touch you.  To claim you and make you fucking MINE.  Say it, I want you to say it.”  Sam gave a full body shiver under him.  

 

“Come on Sam.”  Gabriel whispered, his tongue teasing around the shell of Sam’s ear.  “Tell me.”  

 

“Yes!”  Sam felt like the word was punched out of him, ripped straight from his soul.  In a heartbeat, Gabriel was kissing him again, but this time it felt like they were devouring each other.  He didn’t let Gabriel take.  Sam grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders and yanked him closer, swallowing the gasp from the angel as they kissed until he wasn’t sure he could breathe any longer.

 

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss to take in the sight of Sam like this.  His lips were red and swollen (likely from the few...dozen bites he’d snuck into that last kiss), and his chest was heaving with every breath.  Bright accusing hazel eyes were dark and nearly swallowed by the dark of Sam’s pupil.  “Fuck, kid.”  Gabriel snapped up a tube of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers.  

 

Sam swallowed and watched Gabriel shift again, settling between his legs.  “Please, Gabriel, please.” _I want to feel you care about me again._ He stared as Gabriel fumbled the lube and then set it to the side.  “Come on.  The second coming of Christ is going to happen unless you hurry up.”  

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and decided to keep Sam’s thought to himself.  “Nah, don’t worry.  We’ve got plenty of time before then.”  He said, leaning down to suck the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth.  While Sam was distracted with another loud moan, Gabriel pressed a finger into Sam, swallowing hard when Sam’s body took it in with almost no resistance.  “Fuck kiddo…”  

 

“Gabriel, yes!”  Sam pushed his legs a little wider and dropped a hand to Gabriel’s hair.  Without thinking too hard about it, he yanked, pulling Gabriel’s mouth towards his cock again.  “More, fuck, I’m not going to break!”  He growled.  

 

“Careful what you ask for kiddo.”  Gabriel cautioned, nosing down the length of Sam’s dick, inhaling the scent of him while he worked his middle finger steadily deeper.  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and snapped his hips down, taking Gabriel’s finger in to the knuckle.  “I’m not a princess you asshole.  Fuck me!”  

 

“I’ll get there.”  Gabriel growled, shifting so he could bite down on the line of Sam’s hip bone.  “Be patient or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for a week?”  

 

Sam smirked up at Gabriel, licking his lips.  “Promise?”  

 

Gabriel groaned, pressing a second finger into Sam in retribution for that comment.  Fucking hunter, being a sarcastic little shit.  “You so determined to have me fuck you that hard?”  

 

“I could ask the same question of you!”  Sam gasped and bucked as Gabriel curled his fingers, brushing them easily over his prostate, making his whole body shudder.  “Fuck, Gabriel!”  

 

“Yes, well, out of the two of us, I’m not the one who has had sex with almost only humans who you could break like a twig. It had to suck, didn’t it Sam?”  Gabriel pushed in a third finger, licking his lips.  “And not in the good way.  Holding yourself back to make sure you didn’t hurt them.  Making sure you didn’t pull on hair too hard, or grip hard enough to bruise.  Didn’t you?”  

 

Sam grunted, giving Gabriel’s hair another hard tug.  “Hurry up and get on with it.  Want you in me, fucking me.”  

 

Gabriel hummed, studying Sam beneath him and pressed his fingers in, deep as they would go, watching Sam moan again.  “Tell me the truth and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name.”  

 

Sam laughed.  “Now you’re just being cocky!”  He gasped when Gabriel made it a point to press all three fingers into his prostate, making him shiver.  

 

“You think so Sammich?”  Gabriel shifted and sucked the head of Sam’s dick between his lips again, swallowing him slowly, inch by inch.  He set up a slow rhythm, alternating between pressing his fingers deep into Sam while he pulled his mouth away and sucking Sam until he was at the very edge, about to come.  

 

“Gabriel, fuck, Gabriel!”  Sam shouted, his thighs trembling as he rocked his hips up into that hot mouth and then back down on those fucking teasing fingers, frantic.  

 

Gabriel pulled off and blew a slow stream of air on Sam’s cock, watching him arch with a shout.  “Tell me.  Did you have to hold back with everyone else?  Have you dreamed of being able to fuck someone who can’t break?”  Sam trembled under him and that was as good as an answer out loud, but fuck he wanted to hear it.  “Come on Sam.  Tell me.”  

 

Sam bit down on his lip until Gabriel twisted his fingers again, his whole body shivering.  “Fuck, yes, all right?”  He fell back to the bed when Gabriel pulled his fingers out and squeezed more lube onto his hand.  “Are you fucking happy now?”  

 

Gabriel gave Sam a dark smirk and finished slicking up his dick.  “Yes.  Simply ecstatic.  And I’ll give you what I promised.”  He grabbed Sam’s hips and yanked him closer, watching hazel eyes go wide at the show of easy strength.  He licked his lips as he grabbed a pillow to shove under Sam’s hips.  “Gonna fuck you until you can’t breathe.”  

 

Sam sucked in a breath of air and whined when Gabriel grabbed his hips and got him into position.  Fuck, it was impossible to remember what Gabriel was with the way he acted most of the time, but like this, his eyes glowing and power exuding from every pore?  Sam dropped a hand to the base of his dick and squeezed, panting hard.  “Gabriel, come on!”  

 

Gabriel smirked and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “You going to last there, princess?”  

 

“Fuck you, hurry up and fuck me.”  Sam growled, yanking on Gabriel.  

 

“Your wish, princess, is my pleasure.”  Gabriel snarled right back, yanking Sam down and onto his cock, sinking into Sam in one fast motion.  He spared an instant to watch the way Sam’s bitten-red lips fell open before he pulled out and slammed into him again, punching a moan out of the hunter.  

 

“Fuck!”  Sam grabbed at Gabriel’s shoulders, rocking his hips back into every thrust.  “Yes, Gabriel!”  

 

With any other human, Gabriel would have been afraid of hurting them, of breaking bones and leaving bruises on muscles.  Sam took every touch and demanded more, his hands just as demanding, just as possessive.  He moved his hands to Sam’s hips, yanking him back into every thrust, watching as every muscle in Sam’s body rippled with the motion.  

 

Sam dug his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him closer, wrapping one leg around his hips.  “Fuck, more, yes!” Gabriel’s mouth was on his chest a heartbeat later, leaving bites and marks in a trail down to his navel.  

 

Gabriel growled against Sam’s skin, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood.  Fucking kid, demanding bastard and so fucking tight and hot he was going to be the death of him!  Again!  “Bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you?  Impaled on my cock, screaming for more with body and voice.”  

 

Gabriel’s voice, hoarse and dark, with none of the teasing lilt it usually carried was going to be the death of him.  Sam tried to breathe, but the air felt heavy and hot, suffocating him in the presence of the angel.  “Gabriel, fuck, please...Gabriel!”  

 

“That’s it kid.  Fucking going to scream for me.”  Gabriel yanked Sam into the next thrust, well aware that his hands were tight enough to leave bruises, but not caring.  He changed the angle of his next thrust and watched as Sam screamed, his whole body going taut as he came, erupting all over his chest.  

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he lost it only a moment later, he lost it.  He slammed his hands to the bed as his Grace exploded out of him, sinking into Sam and then exploding out from them in a bright supernova of light.  

 

When Gabriel opened his eyes, it was to the steady motion of Sam’s chest rising and falling under him.  He swallowed hard and stared down at the hunter.  There was an arm wrapped around his waist and Sam was clearly deep in a much-needed sleep.  Gabriel stared for a long moment and then settled down on Sam’s chest.  It would be all right for him to pretend, just for a little bit.  

 

Gabriel settled back into Sam’s arms and couldn’t help but chuckle when Sam shifted and moved them onto their sides.  The arm around his waist tightened and pulled him back against Sam’s chest again.  He smiled and was about to allow himself to doze off again when Sam’s hips gave a slow rock forward.  

 

His eyes snapped open and the groan escaped before he could stop it.  Gabriel shivered and wriggled a little until the hard line of Sam’s cock was pressed to his ass.  Sam gave another slow rock of his hips and Gabriel muffled a moan.  Fuck, Sam was still asleep and here he was, getting all worked up.  

 

“Any objections to me fucking you like this?”  Sam whispered into Gabriel’s neck.  “Want to.”  

 

Right, apparently not-so asleep after all.  Gabriel bit down on his lip when Sam rocked his hips again, the arm around his waist tightening to keep him in place.  “Want you to, so that’ll work Sammy.”  

 

Sam groaned into Gabriel’s hair and moved his hand to Gabriel’s, tangling their fingers together and rocking his hips again.  “You know where the lube is?”  He said, his voice soft.  

 

“I do.  But unless you really want to move, I can deal without it.”  Gabriel rocked his hips back again, this time the slide much easier.  “See?”  

 

“Fuck.”  Sam tightened his fingers around Gabriel’s.  “Right.  That’s...amazing.  You, good?”  

 

“Get inside me and find out.”  Gabriel growled, pushing back against Sam again.  

 

Sam laughed. “So you’re really telling me that angels can-”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Are you really worrying about mechanics when you could be fucking me?”  

 

“Point.”  Sam pulled his hips back for a moment and positioned himself carefully.  “You sure I won’t hurt you?”  

 

Gabriel huffed and slammed his hips back, taking Sam all the way in to the hilt with a loud and satisfied groan.  “Yes, fuck, there.  Now stop your bitching and fuck me.”  

 

Sam hummed and threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s, pushing his hand to the mattress.  “How about I take my time with you?”  He gave a lazy rock forward.  

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest, but when Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, he couldn’t help shivering.  Fuck this was like the best kind of torture that he could possibly imagine.  Sam pulled out of him, his every motion easy and gentle as he pushed back in and started the slowest rhythm.  “Sam….”  

 

“Shhh.  Just wanna...take my time.  Please.”  Sam whispered into Gabriel’s hair.  “Made it so good for me, wanna...wanna…”

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, staring down at their hands tangled together.  “Yes.  Yes, Sam, please.”  He whispered, his eyes falling closed.  He let himself be swept away as Sam moved, slow and steady, the speed never increasing.  He bit down a sob as Sam’s gentle passion, a complete contrast from earlier, washed over him.  

 

He memorized the sound of his name falling from Sam’s lips, reverent and soft like this, like he was something that mattered, that Sam cared for.  Gabriel choked on a sob when they finally came together, trembling as Sam pulled him close and pet him in slow strokes of that giant hand.  He let his eyes fall shut and sucked in a breath of air that he didn’t need.  

 

“Gabriel.”  Sam whispered into honey-colored hair, smiling and tightening his hold on Gabriel’s hand.  “Missed you.”  

 

Gabriel had felt Sam’s hand go slack only moments later, shivering in his hold.  He closed his eyes.  Just a little longer.  He could allow himself to imagine this for just a little longer.  

 

~!~ End Flashback ~!~

 

 

 

 

Gabriel snapped himself out from under Sam’s arm and stared at him as he resettled himself into the sheets.  Evidence of their night together soaked the room.  The bites and bruises on Sam’s hips, on his back...with a gentle touch of his Grace, those were gone.  Sam would think that it had been nothing more than a dream.  That would be for the best.  

 

And he shouldn’t be here when Sam woke up.  That would only cause more issues.  Gabriel reached out and brushed some of Sam’s hair out of his face.  A small smile appeared on Sam’s face.  Gabriel felt his Grace do an uncomfortable churn in his chest. _Sam._

 

He didn’t even bother with a snap when he disappeared, not wanting to risk waking Sam up.  

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Sam stirred in bed and stretched, a smile on his lips.  He felt good.  Really good.  He opened his eyes and looked around for Gabriel.  “Gabriel…?”  He sat up and looked around the room.  

 

The sheets pooled in his lap and Sam looked down at his chest.  All of the bite marks that had been there last night were gone.  He frowned.  He also didn’t feel nearly as sore as he should have.  “Gabriel?  Are you here?”  His heart sank and he tightened his hands in the sheets.  Of course Gabriel wasn’t here.  Of course he hadn’t stayed.  Of course last night hadn’t meant anything.  

 

Sam stood up and made his way over to the shower.   _Fuck._  He was so screwed.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the gifset for this chapter!
> 
> http://sabriel-otp.tumblr.com/post/85778373069/chapter-2-surprise-first-next

 

 

 

A week passed.  Sam tried to forget about it.  Forget about Gabriel.  If he hadn’t been slightly sore, he might have thought he dreamed the entire thing, and he wasn’t sure what made him more sad.  The fact that he would have LOVED a dream like that, or the fact that it had been nothing more than one night to Gabriel.  

 

He stared at his phone.  Gabriel’s number was in there.  Whether planted by the archangel, or Cas, or someone else….it was there.  He’d seen it when he had scrolled through, looking for someone else.  He clenched the phone tightly in his hand and sighed, hanging his head.  He wouldn’t have any fucking idea what to say to Gabriel if he DID call him.  

 

“Would you stop sighing like a fucking teenage girl?”  Dean growled, glaring over at Sam.  “It’s fucking irritating.”  

 

“Fuck off.”  Sam snapped back, putting his phone down on the table, turning back to his computer.  He needed to forget about it.  Forget about it entirely.  That would be for the best.  Forget about Gabriel.  He took a deep breath and opened a new search window.  Focus.  He could do that.  

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Sam knew Dean wasn’t going to let it drop.  He would for a day or two before he would be back to inquisition-mode.  As one week dragged into a second, Sam knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he told Dean what had happened.  

 

Unfortunately, that also made him get pissier with Dean when he refused to fucking DROP.  IT.  

 

After a month, Sam was ready to just call Gabriel.  He still had no idea what the fuck he would say, but dammit, at least it wouldn’t be this fucking limbo he was stuck in.  He sighed and squeezed his phone tighter, his hand hovering over the ‘message’ button.  He could do this.  He could.  

 

He sighed again and dropped his phone into his lap, looking out the window.  There wasn’t anything to see (not really shocking when you’re driving through Nebraska in the dead of night), but this way he wouldn’t have to look at Dean.  Sam closed his eyes and Gabriel’s golden eyes appeared, making him swallow hard.  Gabriel’s eyes haunted him whether he was awake or dreaming.  

 

“All right, enough with the teenage girl bullshit.  Spill.”  Dean growled, glancing over at Sam.  

 

“Nothing is wrong.”  Sam said.  He’d repeated those same words a hundred times in the past month, but they’d never felt as much like a lie as they did right this second.  

 

Dean kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.  “You takin’ up lying to me again as a hobby?”  

 

Sam huffed.  “No, Dean.”  He looked down at his phone again.  He opened up a blank message and stared at it.  

 

“Dude, seriously, what is going on with you?”  

 

Sam looked back up at Dean, frowning at him.  “What are you talking about?”  

 

“You’ve been a mopey teenager for a month now.  A month!”  Dean glanced over at Sam again.  

 

“I’m fine Dean.”  Sam protested.  “Just drop it already.”  

 

Dean glared at Sam.  “You’re full of shit.  Now spill.”  He ordered.  

 

Sam huffed and looked towards the ceiling.  What was the harm in it?  It’d get Dean to shut the fuck up, that’s for sure.  And it would certainly be interesting.  

 

It’d certainly get Dean to get the fuck off his case too.  Good enough.  Without thinking it through further, Sam blurted,  “Gabriel’s alive.”  

 

Sam grabbed the side of the car as Dean yanked them into the median on the side of the road.  “What the _fuck_ Dean?  Are you trying to kill me!”  

 

“What the fuck do you _mean_ , Gabriel is alive?”  Dean snarled.  “Explain, Sam.  Right this fucking second.”  

 

“He’s alive.  That’s all I know.”  Sam clenched his hand even more tightly around his phone as Dean stared at him, breathing hard.  

 

Dean yanked the keys out of the ignition and threw them at Sam.  “I am going to stand outside and have a beer.  You are not going to say another fucking WORD until I tell you to, and you are driving.  I’m too fucking livid.”  

 

Sam watched as Dean stomped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.  He dropped his head back against the headrest and swore.  “Fuck.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to reblog the original gifset you can find it here on Sabriel-OTPs Tumblr.
> 
> http://sabriel-otp.tumblr.com/post/85778373069/chapter-2-surprise-first-next


	3. Silence Speaks Volumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is being posted so late!! <3 Next week's will be on TIME, I promise!!

 

 

 

Sam kept his hands clenched tightly on the wheel.  The last thing he needed was Dean bitching about him driving shitty.  He’d probably lean over and push Dean out the damn door if he did.  

 

He didn’t look at Dean, just stared at the road ahead.  He was too pissed to argue and they needed to make it through Nebraska tonight.  Or Dean would have something else to fucking complain about.  

 

It didn’t take Dean more than an hour.  He also was a nosy fucking bastard and the last thing Sam wanted to do was talk about this.  

 

“So did he at least tell you anything to help us fight this thing?”  Dean glanced over at Sam.

 

Sam sighed and kept his hands on the wheel as he kept his foot on the gas.  When Dean glowered at him, demanding an answer, he let up on the gas a little.  Just a little.  “It didn’t...it didn’t come up.  All right?”  That was it.  Done.  

 

Dean scowled and looked out the window.  So much for the fucking douchebag potentially helping them out with all of this shit.  They needed it, what with the mess with the angels and Cas and christ, they could fucking use help.  

 

But then...if Sam had spent all night with him, what the fuck had they talked about?  “You talk all night with that trickster angel douche and it doesn’t even ‘come up’?”  Dean asked, staring at Sam.  

 

He was not going to look at Dean.  Sam tightened his hands on the wheel and pressed down harder on the accelerator, glad that the car lurched forward.  At this point, he would take arguing over the Impala and how he was treating it.  Hands down.  No contest.  He did not want to talk about this, or even talk around this.  

 

It wouldn’t take them long to get to the border like this.  Thank fuck.  

 

Dean rubbed his face with his hand.  Sam acting like a teenage girl.  After a visit from Gabriel.  Only one conclusion to be drawn from that.  Fuck.  Fucking fuck.  They did not need this shit right now, and Sam had to go and make their situation a thousand times worse.  

 

“You slept with him.”  Dean paused, watched as Sam’s face froze in place.  “Didn’t you?”  

 

Sam grit his teeth together and didn’t answer.  He forced himself to take a breath and glance over at Dean.  His brother had the same look on his face that he’d had when he had found out about Ruby and her blood.  He sighed.  Of course he’d disappointed Dean again.  He never did anything else.  Of course.  

 

“Awesome.”  Dean snarled, settling back into the seat, sucking in an angry breath.  “Just...awesome.”  Fuck.  Now he would have another mess to clean up.  “Drive.”  He ordered, closing his eyes.  

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AlsoIapologizeforthereallyshortchapterbutI'llmakeitupokay?


	4. The Watcher

  
  


 

 

It wasn’t hard to get lost.  Not when you had thousands of years of experience in losing yourself in a crowd.  Gabriel had hid from his family for that long, and even longer in some cases.  He ducked around another human and took the opportunity to survey the area.  

 

He knew the second he was being followed.  It didn’t take long for him to pinpoint the angel who was, either.  She was not trying to be subtle.  

 

Grigori.  Stiff-upper lip.  One of Michael’s favorites.  Known for following orders.  No imagination.  She stuck out like a sore thumb in the market.  Had not bothered to change her clothes or appearance to fit in more.  Fine.  If that’s how she wanted to play it, he could play.  And win.  

 

Gabriel slid into the chair across from Grigori and stared her down.  He felt the faint ripple of surprise across her Grace.  She had not expected him to confront her like this.  Gabriel smirked and leaned a little closer.  It was a dangerous thing to anger an archangel.  She knew it well.  She knew better than to risk angering him.  Even Seraphs were completely outclassed in every way by an archangel.  

 

“Grigori!”  Gabriel gave her a dark smirk.  “Shouldn’t you be off fighting a war somewhere?”  

 

Grigori finished sipping her drink.  Humans were so strange.  Why did they find pleasure in a liquid derived from grain?  She turned her eyes to Gabriel and refused to lower them.  Gabriel’s Grace flared in anger at the obvious slight, but she did not react.  “Gabriel.  What a pleasant surprise.”  

 

Gabriel let his Grace sink into the air around them.  He could feel Grigori struggling to keep her own upright.  He smirked.  “If you’re trying to recruit me, you’re wasting your time.”  

 

Grigori stared back at him and lifted the drink to her lips again.  She tasted it.  Unpleasant.  But, appearances were required among humans.  “I am not here for you Gabriel.  I’m just…”  She smiled.  “Watching.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.  There was something far more to being watched that was going on here, but Grigori was not subcoming to the pressure of his Grace.  She was confident in her ability to stand up to him.  Which was...worrying to say the least.  He scowled again.  

 

“Well, I am flattered that you find me so interesting you have to stalk me, but this is your one time chance to back off.”  He examined his nails for a minute before looking back at her.  “I don’t take kindly to being followed, which I am sure you have been told.”  The real question of who had ordered him followed was weighing on his mind and Gabriel waited for her to respond.  

 

Grigori smiled at Gabriel.  All tricks and no substance.  “As long as you stay out of the way of our plans for the Winchesters, that will not be a problem.”  She finished off the last of her drink and placed the empty glass on the table.  

 

Gabriel leaned in, letting his Grace flare out and force hers back into her vessel, making sure that she was very aware of who she was dealing with.  Her eyes immediately dropped to the table and he leaned in closer.  “Listen to me and listen very carefully Grigori.”  His voice was calm and conversational, but his Grace turned hot and he could feel Grigori squirming within her vessel.  

 

“The last thing you are going to want to do, or even consider doing...is hurt Sam.”  He stared her down, letting his Grace flare behind his eyes.  

 

In a flash, Grigori disappeared and Gabriel reeled his Grace back into his vessel.  Maybe he would need to start keeping a closer eye on Sam.  But maybe it was better this way.  Grigori knew he had been serious.  Everything about his Grace had screamed his possessiveness over the hunter.  It was obvious to her now.  

 

Pity.  Ah well.  He would keep Sam safe.  

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters'll get longer, I'm just following along with Sab's story! :) 
> 
> There are certain places I can embellish and add things and other spots it's a little more difficult. I'm setting up some conversational pieces in a later chapter too!


	5. Ain't About One Night Stands

 

 

 

Sam could already tell that the argument was not over.  Dean was waiting, just waiting for a chance to rip into him again.  Sam fought to keep his hands relaxed on the wheel and not punching his brother out the fucking door.  

 

By the time his brother gestured towards a motel near the side of the road with a grunt, indicating that it was time for him to pull over and grab the bags, Sam was certain that this was going to be one hell of a fight.  

 

Sam had barely parked the car when Dean was out of the door, stalking towards the main desk.  He sighed and grabbed both of their duffels before following behind Dean.  At the very least, it looked like Dean was only holding one room key.  Maybe he wouldn't have to-

 

"Inside.  Now."  Dean snarled.  

 

Sam sighed and caught the key when Dean threw it at him, walking towards the hotel.  Thankfully the rest of the place looked damn near deserted, so the odds of being found...or heard, were pretty damn slim.  Sam put his bag down on the bed and took a deep breath.  Dean was fit to burst.  "Can we just get it over with?"  

 

"No, we can't just get it over with!"  Dean shouted.  "Fucking hell, Sam!"  

 

"Dean-"  

 

"No!"  Dean grabbed his duffel off of Sam's bed and threw it down on his own bed.  "Do you ever stop for a second, for a SECOND, to think about your track record?"  

 

Sam resisted the urge to flinch, but only just.  Damn Dean for bringing that up.  Fucker.  "Dean can we just drop this for five minutes?"  Sam asked.  Dean turned away from him and he scowled.  He knew he was hoping for too much that Dean would be willing to drop it.  But at the same time, dammit, he did not want to hash this out right now.  

 

"Drop it?"  Dean said.  He turned back to Sam and gave him an incredulous look.  "You want me to drop the fact that, instead of monsters and demons, you're now banging a psychopathic ANGEL?"  

 

Sam swallowed, the mention of Madison and Ruby, even if not outright, was enough to deflate the fight out of him.  "Oh, my mistake Dean, I forgot that angels are your thing!"  

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and scoffed.  "There's a fucking big difference between Anna and the archangel who killed me more than a hundred times!"  

 

Sam stared at Dean, unwilling to believe that he was going to play that card.  "Right, because I'm talking about Anna!"  He threw his hands up and walked away from Dean, forcing himself to take several hard breaths.  

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  

 

Sam turned back to his brother and stared at him.  His brother was the stupidest fucker on the planet sometimes.  He shook his head.  "Fucking forget it."  

 

"No, we are not dropping this-"  

 

"Yes!"  Sam shouted, advancing into Dean's space, towering over him until Dean was forced to take a step back.  "We are done fucking talking about this Dean!"  

 

"We'll be done talking about it when I say that we are done talking about it!"  Dean said, his voice raising every second.  

 

Sam pushed his brother back away from him, making him stumble back a few steps.  "I am not the only one who has made bad decisions in the past!"  

 

“Don’t you try to bring that shit up when you-”  

 

Sam swung and hit Dean in the shoulder, knocking him to the bed.  He was breathing hard, glaring at his brother.  “Enough!”  Dean was still watching him, silent, from where he had fallen onto the bed.  

 

Sam watched him stand up and merely brush off his pants.  The cool dismissal of Dean felt too familiar and Sam felt his heart sink into his toes.  No.  Not again.  Not like this.  This was the same Dean who had dropped the necklace into a trashcan.  He could handle Dean shouting and screaming at him, even fighting with him.   But not...not this.  “Dean-”

 

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam.  “I am going to go clear my head.  I am going to be gone for most of the night.  We are not going to fucking drop this.  We are going to finish this and then you are going to fucking listen to me.”  

 

Sam swallowed down the lump of dread in his throat and watched Dean stomp out the door and slam it shut behind him.  A minute later the engine of the Impala revved and left the motel.  Sam slumped down onto the bed and dropped his face down into his hands.  

 

Fuck.  Fucking fuck.  

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one everyone is waitin' foooooooor~ 
> 
>  
> 
> ...also, I would be sorry about the feels. But. Yanno. <3


	6. Lonely is the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter peeps have been waiting foooooooor~

 

 

Sam flopped down onto the bed and looked at the door of the hotel room.  Dean had gone to clear his head, which, translating the Dean-speak, meant that he was going to go get drunk off his ass, get his dick sucked by someone and stay out all night in his car.  

 

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling.  Dean was going to be gone for the rest of the night at the least.  Maybe he’d drag his ass in at three or four in the morning, but he had no plans to return for the moment.  Sam closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep.  

 

Instead...his mind turned to Rusk County.  And that night.  The night that Gabriel had showed up.  Sam, despite the copious amounts of alcohol, could remember it perfectly.  Maybe that was Gabriel’s way of torturing him.  To remember and to never have again.  

 

Sam scratched his nails across his stomach.  That kiss.  Why had he done that?  He could remember the relief, the sheer joy that Gabriel was alive, despite everything.  It had been the decision of a split moment, to just pull the archangel into his arms and kiss him, just like he had wanted to do when he’d first met Gabriel.  Before...everything.  

 

And despite the fight with Dean, and the knowledge that the argument was mostly certainly not over...he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  Thinking about Gabriel and how that night had unfolded.  Sam let out his breath slowly and wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, giving himself a squeeze.  

 

That kiss…  Sam gasped, thinking about it.  He might have started it, but Gabriel had finished it.  He’d been devoured.  Gabriel was a sensualist, but he certainly wasn’t pretending when it came to knowing exactly what to do and how.  Gabriel had swallowed every gasp and moan only to pin him to the bed and to make him beg for more.  

 

Sam flushed.  He’d begged.  Begged so much for Gabriel to touch him, to do anything.  The teasing touch over his clothes until Gabriel had had them naked with a thought.  Sam bit down on his lip, starting to stroke himself, nice and slow.  He wanted, needed to memorize every moment that he had had with Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel, pinning him to the bed, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe.  Gabriel, overwhelming and so much more than the man that he could see.  The archangel, the one who had demanded his surrender, his yes.  Sam gasped, panting as he moved his hand over his cock.  He wanted more than just the memories of that night.  He wanted it again, all of it again.

 

Gabriel panting enochian in his ear while Sam writhed under him, being held in place by Gabriel as he was fucked, his whole body shuddering in remembrance.  That had been hotter than any words he could have said in English.  To know that he had reduced an angel to speaking in an ancient language.  Sam moaned and twisted his hand over the tip of his cock, spreading his legs wider as he bucked into his hand.

 

Then Gabriel fucking into him, being both gentle and vicious in turns.  Panting and pulling Gabriel even closer, demanding that Gabriel fuck him even harder and Gabriel teasing him until he felt cherished and fucked completely raw.  His legs trembled as his free hand scratched at his thighs until he let it trail lower.  

 

Sam pressed a finger against his perineum, his whole body jolting as he gasped.  Precome leaked from the tip of his cock, making his hand move easier, fast and desperate now as he chased the memory of Gabriel with him that night.  It took a little bit of twisting, and a few deep breaths, but Sam was able to press a finger against his hole.  He cried out, his hand stroking hard and fast over his cock as he teased the rim with his fingertip.  

 

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Sam panted, his whole body moving, rocking up and into his fist, then back down into the teasing touch of his fingers.  He bit down on his lip, whining.  His orgasm was rushing up on him and there was no way he could hope to have any kind of control.  He remembered Gabriel losing control, shouting his name, being flooded with the heat of his Grace.  

 

Sam’s back bowed off the bed, the pad of his finger pressing in just far enough for him to feel the harsh drag of skin on skin.  His mouth fell open and he remembered those golden eyes staring at him, demanding his surrender, demanding him to come, to do it, to do it now.  “Gabriel!!”  

 

Sam came hard enough that he damn near blacked out and sank down on the bed, panting hard, his chest heaving up and down with every breath.  He opened his eyes and blinked at the ceiling, struggling to breathe.  He had come cooling on his stomach and he trembled, both of his hands dropping to the sheets.  

 

_Gabriel…_

 

Sam let himself wallow in the afterglow for a good fifteen minutes until he started to feel a little bit too sticky and flaky for his own good.  No need for Dean to be pissed at him for something else, and finding him naked, covered in his own come sprawled out on his bed...Dean might kill him in his current mood.  

 

He stood up and made his way over to the shower, yawning a little bit.  At least he didn’t have to worry about saving some of the hot water for Dean.  Small favors, but, it was something, and right now, he would take that over anything else.  

  
  
  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

His first stop was a gas station about twenty miles down the road.  A six-pack in hand, he made his way back to the car and kept driving.  Another hour down the road, he pulled into an empty field and climbed out of the car, beer in hand as he looked up at the sky.  

 

He took a sip of the beer and stared at the stars.  Deja vu swept over him and he flinched, remembering a similar situation when he had stood like this and begged for help.  Dean swallowed hard and down the rest of his beer in one go, opening another and starting to drink.  

 

He cleared his throat.  There was only one person he could talk to about this, and even then...they hadn't heard from Cas in months.   _Your fault, your fault, all your fault, you pushed him away, you know he isn’t coming back._  He had to hope that Cas would at least be listening and maybe he would come back.  Or at least call him.  Or something.  He had to figure out a way to get through to Sam and he needed Castiel to do it.  

 

"Cas?"  Dean paused and tried to ignore the feeling of how stupid he was being like this, talking to mid-air.  He sighed.  "I don't know where you are right now, but I could really use your help."  The words tasted sour in his mouth.  He took another gulp of his beer.  

 

"Sam's in deep again.  Demon blood deep."  Dean tightened his hand on the bottle and didn't continue until he heard the glass crack in his hand.  "He just won't listen to reason Cas."  Sam was so fucking stubborn.  Always thought he knew what was best, always getting in over his head where he had to come in and bail him out.  Fucking always.  

 

Dean looked back up to the stars and finished off his second beer, reaching for a third, but leaving it unopened for a moment.  "The way I figure it...if anyone could talk sense into Sam, it's you.  You two always did understand each other."  That stung more than he was willing to admit, that Sam might trust Cas more than he did him.  

 

He popped the third cap of the beer off and stared down at it.  "I think Sam would listen to you.  He's completely blind to what's going on."  Dean paused again and took a sip of the beer, this time enjoying the flavor of it.  "And if anyone could speak to what Gabriel's motivations are, it'd be you..."  

 

Dean gave a harsh laugh and gulped down a few swallows of beer.  "Seeing as that dick is your brother and all."  He leaned back against the trunk of the Impala, but there was only silence around him, as deafening as it had been when he had started talking earlier.  

 

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands, at the condensation gathering on the bottle of beer.  "Gabriel lied about being dead Cas.  Who knows what else he's lied about."  

 

Dean wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his flannel and stared out into the darkness of the field.  "Where was he when we needed him, Cas?  Where was he when you needed him?  He didn't just walk out on us, he walked out on you!  How can we trust someone like that?  How can Sam!"  

 

He growled angrily, polishing off the last of his third beer, popping the cap off his fourth angrily.  "He's acting like I am the unreasonable one!  Like I should be willing to jump up and trust Gabriel, when he appears out of the blue with no explanation!"  

 

Dean leaned back against the Impala again.  He sighed and took a deep breath.  "Sam's acting like I haven't watched him go down this path before.  That I haven't seen him make these same goddamn mistakes.  He does it with the best fucking intentions, but everything ends up fucked to hell and I am trying to prevent that from happening again!"  Dean shouted.  

 

Dean forced himself to take another breath and a long sip of his beer.  “Cas I don’t know what to fucking do.”  He rubbed a hand over his face.  “And, you know, fuck.  I’m worried about you Cas.  The last time you pulled a disappearing act like this it didn’t fucking end well.”   Dean sighed and stared up at the sky.  

 

No answer.  Of course there was no answer.  Castiel was not going to come back.  Dean finished his fourth beer and chucked the bottle as far as he could, watching it disappear into the black night before hitting the ground with a soft ‘thump’.  

 

Dean settled down on the bumper of the Impala and dropped his face into his hands.   _Just tell me you’re okay Cas.  I need to know you’re okay._

 

No answer came and Dean clenched his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose for several minutes.  He didn’t deserve an answer.  

 

He gave himself a few more minutes before he packed it up.  Only one thing to do now.  Go and get properly fucking drunk.  The beers weren’t cutting it.  

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  


 

Castiel frowned and looked up at the sky.  Something was coming.  He backed further into the room and held out his angel blade, getting himself ready to fight if he needed to.  It was angelic in nature, and it was flying, which meant that the angel was very powerful.  He looked at his phone on the desk, but it was too late to grab it and risk not being ready for the attack.  

 

When he landed, Castiel tightened his grip on his blade and glared at his brother.  “Hello Gabriel.”  

 

“Castiel!  So good to see you!”  Gabriel said, sauntering into the room, smirking at him.  He raised an eyebrow at the angel blade.  “Expecting me?” 

 

“What are you doing here?”  

 

Gabriel huffed and threw himself into one of the chairs by the window.  “You must have been on earth.  Your wings aren’t damaged like the others.”  He frowned and studied Castiel a little closer  “But your Grace...isn’t yours.  What have you been up to?”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “It is unimportant-”

 

“It’s your Grace, it’s about as important as it gets Cassie.  Where is it?”  

 

Castiel frowned at Gabriel, tightening his hand on the blade again.  “Metatron used it for the spell that locked Heaven.”  

 

Gabriel lit up.  “Ah!”  He pulled a small vial out of his shirt.  “So this is yours then?”  

 

Castiel stared at his Grace, the stolen Grace churning inside him.  “Where did you get that?”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and tossed the small vial at Castiel.  “You don’t think that Metatron actually closed all of the doors to heaven, do you?”  He shrugged.  “I’ve known the backdoors and I’ve been sneaking around for years.  I found this on one of my trips up there.”  

 

Castiel cradled the small vial in his hands, turning it over slowly.  “What made you take it?”  

 

“It felt familiar.”  He shrugged.  “It’s pure Grace though, without you attached, so I couldn’t tell why.  Figured I’d grab it and keep it out of his grubby hands.”  Gabriel watched as Castiel turned it over in his hands again.  “Well, open it already.  And let the rest of that Grace go, it’ll kill you if you hold onto it for too long.”  

 

Castiel closed his eyes and let go of the Grace he had been holding onto, the weight lifting off his chest.  He was hyper-aware of his vessel again.  He removed the stopper from the small vial and nearly gasped as his Grace flooded back into him in a wave.  He felt himself in a way that he had not for months.  “Oh.”  

 

Gabriel grinned when the light show around Castiel finally died down and leaned back in his chair.  “So, does my act of goodwill buy me five minutes to warn you about someone coming after Dean and Sam?”  

 

Castiel’s eyes opened and he stared at Gabriel.  “Explain.”  

 

Gabriel snapped up a drink and took a long sip as he looked at Cas.  “I can’t, exactly.  But it’s got something to do with the boys and the trials.  You need to keep a close eye on the boys.  Hover.  I don’t care if they bitch.”  

 

Castiel wasn’t looking at him.  Gabriel frowned and waved his hand, trying to get Castiel’s attention again.  “Cas.  You need to keep an eye on them.  Preferably starting now.  Grigori’s involved and I don’t know what she’s planning for them, but it isn’t good.”  

 

Still no answer.  Gabriel gave a frustrated huff and let some of his True Voice peek through his next call.  “ _ **Castiel**_.”  

 

Castiel’s eyes snapped to him, his attention fully focused again.  

 

“You still with me Castiel?”  Gabriel waited until Castiel gave him a nod.  “All right then, what do you think?”  

 

Castiel frowned, tilting his head to look at Gabriel.  “I do not understand.  What do they want with Dean and Sam?”  

 

“Well-”

 

“And why…”  Castiel walked away from the window to stand next to Gabriel before looking over his shoulder at the archangel.  “Don’t you go to Sam yourself?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged and walked back towards the window.  “I’m not sure what the plan is.  Grigori took off before I could get answers.  Annoying really.  Slippery little minx.”  He huffed and shrugged again, looking out the window.  “And…”  Gabriel swallowed.  “We’re not together Castiel.  It was just…”  Gabriel brushed his fingers along the wood of the windowsill.  He cleared his throat.  “Just a one time thing.  It wasn’t...anything.”  He closed his eyes and took a breath.  It was nothing.  He needed to remember that.  

 

“...and yet, you revealed yourself alive to him after years without provocation.”  Castiel said, watching as Gabriel tensed.  “Without being summoned for that matter.”

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“And you call upon me,” Castiel interrupted.  “to warn of the plans to do him harm.  Your actions betray your words here brother.”  

 

Gabriel scowled as he stared out the window.  “I liked you better when you were ignorant.”  

 

Castiel ignored the comment.  “You should speak to Sam while Dean is away for the night.”  

  
  


 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


 

Gabriel scowled at Castiel.  “Oh yeah?  I should?  And what good would that do me?  It’d be a bottle of holy oil to the face.”  

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned.  “I will go to Dean.  That will give you extra time.”

 

Gabriel sighed and slumped into a comfy chair that he snapped up for himself.  Dammit all to hell and heaven.  

 

The sun was beginning to set.  Gabriel snapped up a drink and watched it from the window, sipping at the Shirley Temple.  Castiel did have a point.  The bastard.  He was not supposed to be this observant.  The knowing smirk was starting to get a little irritating.  

 

He sighed and settled back into the chair, staring at the unattractive markings on the ceiling.  He hadn’t had a reason to appear that night at the hotel.  Not a single one.  Gabriel sighed and took another long sip of the drink.  He had just...appeared.  Without thinking about it.  

 

Granted, it had taken more than a few sips of Asgardian Mead to get up the courage.  But, after months of watching Sam, of making sure that he stayed safe and mostly in one piece, he’d just wanted Sam to know he was alive.  Gabriel vanished the drink a moment later and rubbed his face angrily.   _Dammit_.  

 

He was tired.  So damn tired.  It wasn’t fair.  Damn Sam for making him feel like this.  This over-protective need that he shouldn’t have.  What was it about that damn kid that just made him lose his mind?  Gabriel growled and stood up, pacing across the room, his Grace roiling under his skin with his agitation.  Damn Sam.  Damn him for being irresistible.  

 

Running was getting old.  Gabriel stared out the window.  He could run now.  He could run and never look back.  Sam would be better off like that, so would Castiel.  Dean would love that, for him to get as far away as he could.  He scowled.  That’s what he did.  Ran.  From his brothers, from his family and from all of this bullshit going on.  He was good at running.  

 

Gabriel paused in his pacing before slumping into the chair again.  Fuck.  But if the angels, if Grigori, was planning something.  He needed to be here.  Sam and Dean still had huge targets on their back after sealing the doors to heaven.  They needed someone to make sure they weren’t in over their heads.  Because they were.  Again.  As always.  

 

But it could also be a ploy to just keep him distracted.  Keep him out of the game to prevent whatever it was they were planning.  Gabriel snorted.  They didn’t know him at all.  The last thing he wanted to do was get involved with all of the bullshit currently going on in heaven.  His threat to Grigori had been a real one.  She’d likely leave Sam Winchester alone.  No one wanted to risk the wrath of an archangel.  Gabriel smirked.  Especially one that had been the hand of judgement.  

 

He settled back into the chair and stared out the window again at the dying sunlight.  Not much left now.  The stars were starting to appear.  Then there was the question of Sam.  Sam, who certainly wasn’t going to be happy when she showed up out of nowhere.  ...again.  Gabriel chuckled.  He’d be lucky if he ended up getting a bottle of holy oil to the face.  

 

On the other hand.  It was Sam.  Gabriel closed his eyes.  It wasn’t hard to remember Sam moving above him, moving in him, his body bunching and flexing as he moved, the brilliant light of his soul reaching out.  There was no forgetting about that.  Nothing would compare, not human, nor god.  Gabriel huffed a sad smile and leaned back in the chair again.  There was no forgetting about Sam.  Ever.  

 

There was a bright side though.  The first time around, Sam had been pissed and it had ended quite nicely for all parties involved.  Gabriel smirked.  He certainly wouldn’t mind if things went that direction again.  Hm.  He could always visit Thor again if things went properly sideways.  

 

Gabriel raised his hand and snapped.  He studied the hotel room in front of him for a long moment before shrugging.  Might as well.  He raised a hand and gave a steady knock.  

  
  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  


 

Dean scowled into the sip of his beer as he stared straight ahead at the wall.  What was he supposed to do with Sam now?  The bastard wouldn't fucking listen and they were going to end up in the same mess they had been in before.  Sam not listening, trusting someone he shouldn't, Cas missing in action and not responding to any prayers, what the fuck was he supposed to do?  

 

He startled when someone sat down next to him and turned to snarl at them when he realized it was Cas.  Dean's mouth fell open and he stared, opening his mouth to snarl.  

 

"I heard your call."  Castiel said, sliding into the chair, making himself comfortable.  He shook his head at the bartender.  There was no need.  

 

Dean glared at Cas.  "You heard my call." He scoffed.  "You heard my call and then proceeded to ignore it?  I've been calling you for months Cas.  Months!"  He took a long sip of his beer and then scowled at the angel.  "Now you come and show up?"  

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean.  "I don't believe Gabriel has any ill intentions towards Sam."  

 

Dean scowled and ignored that.  It didn't matter what Cas believed.  Gabriel was up to something.  They could figure out exactly what the hell it was later.  "Where the hell have you been Cas?"

 

Castiel looked to the TV above them.  Some commercial was playing.  He frowned at it.  "I felt that distance was proper.  After our...fight."  

 

Dean raised both eyebrows and stared at Cas.  "For three months?"  He took another sip of his beer.  "I said I was sorry."  

 

Castiel shifted to look at Dean again, studying his face, remembering how that face had twisted in anger and confusion.  "So you're truly no longer angry with me?"  

 

Dean sighed and cleared his throat.  "I'm not mad."  He finished off the last of his beer and placed it down on the bar.  "We're family.  We're good."  He paused and met Cas's eyes before dropping them.  "So what are we going to do about Sammy?"  

 

Deflection.  Dean did not wish to speak of the situation any further.  Clearly.  Perhaps he was learning to read and understand Dean better.  They would never speak of it again.  It would be for the best, if it were left up to Dean.  

 

"Cas?"  

 

"I don't believe any action is needed to protect Sam.  He is capable of making his own decisions."  

 

Dean waved for another bottle of beer and scowled.  "No, he isn't and that's the problem."  

 

"You do not trust him?"  Castiel asked, tilting his head as he looked at Dean.  It was certainly an area between the brothers that caused endless amounts of friction.  

 

Dean stared at the beer as it was put in front of him and sighed.  “I think that trickster has his head all messed up.  It’s a trick.”

 

Castiel looked down to where the condensation was dripping off the bottle of beer.  “Do you not believe that Gabriel’s feelings are genuine?”

 

Dean snorted.  “Of course they aren’t.”  

 

“I do not understand.”  

 

“You think that bastard would just show up out of nowhere, declare that he suddenly has feelings for Sam and expect me to think it genine?  Bullshit.”  

 

Castiel frowned.  “He did sacrifice his life for you.”  

 

Dean laughed and put the beer back down on the table.  “No, he didn’t!  That’s the thing!  He pretended to, then flew off to spend the rest of the apocalypse doing whatever he wanted!  You could have used the help!  We all could have!”  

 

“That does not mean-”

 

“You aren’t going to convince me that Gabriel isn’t up to some sort of bullshit Cas.  When he shows that he is, I’ll be ready to pull Sam out, because he’s in too deep.  Again.”  Dean gulped down the rest of the beer and threw down enough money to cover his tab.  

 

Castiel watched Dean head out to the Impala and listened to the roar of the engine as he drove down the road.  He looked down at the bar in front of him.  He should not have returned.  He had done nothing but make Dean angrier at Gabriel.  And he had not managed to tell Dean about the danger that Sam was in.  

 

Dean did have good reason not to trust Gabriel.  But his lack of trust in Sam was disconcerting at best.  Castiel stared at the table.  What Gabriel felt was genuine.  He was able to tell that with his Grace.  But it was not something he could explain to the hunter.  Gabriel’s feelings for Sam were as complicated as his own.  

 

Perhaps it would be better to warn Sam after Gabriel spoke with him.  He would at least be able to speak with Sam and have him listen.  Castiel sighed and stared at the corner.   _Dean_.  

 

“Can I get you anything?”  

 

Castiel looked up at the bartender.  “No, I am sorry.”  

 

He shrugged.  “No skin off my back.  Just figured I’d ask.”  

 

Castiel nodded and slid off the stool, making his way outside.  He closed his eyes and was gone.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

He’d managed to get showered and dressed and was drinking a beer, the TV playing on the background when there was a knock on the door.  Sam frowned at the door and rolled off the bed, grabbing Ruby’s knife off the table.  Dean had a key.  He didn’t need to knock.  

 

Sam padded to the door, looking out through the peephole, frowning when there was nothing to be seen.  He tightened his hand on the knob and yanked it open, holding the knife out in front of him.  The sight of Gabriel winching and then waving at him had him slamming the door shut.  

 

“Sam-”

 

“Fuck off!”  Sam shouted at the door.  

 

Gabriel sighed and looked heavenward for a moment before popping himself into the room, on the opposite side from Sam.  “Just listen to me for a minute, okay?”  

 

“No!  Get out!”  He growled, pointing towards the door.  

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and ignored how much he felt like a human child.  “Try and make me, Winchester.  You’re going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not.”  

 

Sam glowered at Gabriel and walked over to the table, powering up his computer and focusing on it.  He was going to ignore Gabriel.  Then maybe he would get the message and buzz off.  

 

Gabriel looked at Sam for a long moment and sank down to sit on the edge of the bed.  He debated just coming out with it and telling Sam what was going on.  But that wouldn’t get rid of the tension Sam was sending his way.

 

“Sam.”  

 

“Go away.”  

 

Gabriel stared down at the ground.  “Sam, just listen for a-”

 

Sam slammed his laptop shut and unplugged it.  He threw it into his back and walked towards the door.  He didn’t care if he had to sit in the damn hotel lobby, he would get away from Gabriel.  

 

“The angels know I’m alive Sam.  They’re planning something.  Probably.”  

 

Sam sighed and glanced back towards Gabriel, taking in his slumped posture and huffed, struggling to decide what he should do.  

 

At least Sam had stopped, to hear him out if nothing else.  “Them knowing how I feel about you isn’t getting you on any Christmas card lists either.”  

 

Sam laughed and dropped his bag to the ground by the door, spinning around to Gabriel.  “How _**you**_ feel Gabriel?”  He scoffed and stomped closer.  “Care to elaborate on that?  Because in case you forgot, you disappeared in the middle of the night and haven’t shown up in a month!  Not exactly a close relationship!”  

 

Gabriel dropped his eyes to his hands.  He deserved Sam’s anger.  He’d earned it for he disappearing act bullshit that he had pulled on Sam.  “Look, Sam-”

 

“No!  You either explain what the fuck is going on or I’m throwing holy oil on you and lighting a fire!”  Sam snarled.  

 

“I panicked.”  

 

Sam scoffed.  “You panicked.  Right.  I’ll start believing that, how about...never?”  

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“You’re sorry.  Stop trying to fucking play me Gabriel, you already did that once in the past month, I think I’ve earned the truth!”  

 

Gabriel scowled and sat down on the edge of the bed.  “I wasn’t exactly thinking straight!”  Watching as Sam rolled his eyes and paced further away, he sighed.  “And, last time I checked, Dean still felt pretty _stabby_ about me.”  

 

“What makes you think I care anything about what Dean thinks?”  

 

Gabriel lifted his head up and glared at Sam.  “I don’t know, your entire fucking history maybe?”  

 

Sam stalked closer to Gabriel and raised an eyebrow at him.  “Not to mention, it’s not like we’re fucking helpless in a fight.  Now we know they’re coming.  We’ll be ready.”  He crossed his arms over his chest.  

 

“So here’s the deal.  Either you stay, and help us.  Or tell me _right now_ that whatever the hell _this_ is, between us, is over!”  Sam shouted.  

 

“Or…”  Gabriel trailed off, looking down at the floor for a long moment before he looked up at Sam again.  The anger had bled out of Sam.  “Or, you could come with me.”  

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  


 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a long moment, and huffed out a laugh.  “You seriously want, after everything that has happened, for me to give up everything and go play with you?”  He shook his head and stared at Gabriel.  “I can’t believe you.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and walked closer to him.  “No.  I want you, to give up all of this _for_ everything Sam.”  He stopped just in front of Sam and pressed a finger into his chest.  “I know that you want more than moldy hotels and monster hunts.”  He shifted and pressed his hand to Sam’s chest, over his heart.  “I could give you that.  I could give you your life back.”  

 

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Gabriel’s hand was so warm and it was a taste of everything he wanted, everything he’d wanted from Gabriel in the beginning.  Before Gabriel had disappeared.  He took a slow breath and stepped back, watching Gabriel’s hand as it fell back.  

 

He took another step and another, until there was at least a few feet of space between them.  Sam wasn’t positive he could keep control if Gabriel got that close to him again.  He took another deep breath and shook his head.  “I can’t leave Dean, not again, I won’t do that to him.”  

 

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes.  “Dean,”  He stalked closer to Sam again.  “Dean wouldn’t _be_ alone if he got his head out of his ass!”  

 

“Gabriel-”

 

“Give me a week.”  Gabriel said, stopping in front of Sam again.  “Just a week Sam.”  He stepped closer and reached out to touch Sam’s cheek.  “Let me show you what life could be.”  

 

Sam was frozen, his breath caught in his chest.  Gabriel was as mesmerizing as he had been over a month ago in the hotel.  He couldn’t look away, and both of his hands were on Gabriel’s hips, despite him telling them not to touch the archangel.  “Gabriel.”

 

“A week to worship you like you deserve.  In beds with satin sheets and with champagne.”  Gabriel cupped Sam’s cheek and pulled him down until their lips were separated by an inch.  “Let me show you, Sam.”  

 

“I-”

 

Gabriel swallowed Sam’s protest with a kiss, pressing Sam up against the wall behind him.  He didn’t let Sam back away for air until he’d claimed every inch of Sam’s mouth with his kiss.  

 

Sam stared down at Gabriel.  He should ask something, he should say stop, but fuck…  “Gabriel, I don’t, what are you doing?”  

 

“Once wasn’t enough.”  Gabriel growled, sliding his fingers up and into Sam’s hair, pulling him down again.  “A hundred times won’t be enough.  A thousand lifetimes will not be enough.”  He yanked Sam into another kiss and this time Sam’s fingers shifted and then he was being lifted easily.  

 

Sam pushed himself off the wall just enough so Gabriel could get his legs wrapped around his waist.  Just like before, he could feel the heat of Gabriel’s Grace, surrounding them both.  “Gabriel…”  Sam gasped, shivering as he tried to pull Gabriel closer.  

 

“I want you spread out on beds across the world.  I want to see your skin lit with the sunset in India, the sunrise of Japan, I want to see your smile on the beaches of Australia with the sun on your face.”  Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips.  

 

Sam groaned, diving in for another kiss, pulling Gabriel tighter against him.  His head was spinning with the suggestion.  Gabriel was hot and solid against him, this wasn’t a dream, but Gabriel was going to disappear again, like he always did.  

 

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and nipped at Sam’s jaw.  “Let me Sam, please.  Please.”  

 

It would be so easy to say yes.  To let Gabriel sweep him away again.  But… Dean.  He couldn’t disappear on him again.  He could not do it.  Sam sucked in a slow breath and shook his head, letting Gabriel down until his feet touched the ground again.

 

“Okay.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam.  “Okay.  Then why did we stop and why have I not snapped us into a bed already?”  

 

“Okay.  One week.  One full week.  Seven days and nights. But I need to finish things here first.  We are working a case.  And I need to talk to Dean.”  Sam swallowed, taking a step to the side of Gabriel, afraid that he might not be able to keep his resolve if Gabriel tried to kiss him again.  

 

Gabriel grinned and nodded.  “I’ll be back in three days, kiddo.  You won’t regret it.”  He raised his hand to snap and then paused, winking at Sam.  “By the way.  Alp Luachras.”  He snapped and was gone.  

 

Sam huffed in frustration and pushed his fingers through his hair.  He groaned.  How the fuck was he supposed to tell Dean?  Well, he had three days to figure it out.  

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal posting schedule might be a bit behind due to NaNo and the demands of retail during the holidays! <3 
> 
> Thanks for the patience!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, there's a longer one coming up next though, I promise!

  
  


 

He was angry that he hadn’t noticed it earlier.  Alp Luachras--of course.  They did make perfect sense.  Now that they knew, and quick consultation with Dad’s journal had them more than ready to catch the bastards and move them to a river (or gank the more vicious ones) where they weren’t going to keep feeding on the local population.  

 

Sam got a couple of nasty bites (for such small mouths, they had sharp-assed teeth!), and so did Dean, but for the most part, they managed to finish the case quickly and retreat to the bed and breakfast they were staying at.  Which meant that he would find Dean at the garage across the street, tuning up the Impala.  

 

Sam packed up his duffel and his laptop bag before taking a deep breath and walking over to the garage.  Might as well get the conversation over and done with now.  Dean had already suggested staying at the Bed and Breakfast for a few extra days.  Rest, recharge, then head back to the bunker to retool.  It was the perfect time for him to go off for a week or so.  Now he just had to talk to Dean.  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and approached the garage.  Dean was sitting there, polishing a wrench.  He squared his shoulders and walked closer.  Dean had to have heard him at this point, so he might as well come right out and say it.  He swallowed.  “So, uh, I’m going to take off.  For a week.”  

 

Dean froze and dropped the cloth and the wrench that he had been wiping clean.  He looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow at him.  “Off?  Off where?”  

 

Sam steeled himself for what wasn’t going to be a good reaction, no matter how he couched it.  “I just...have to figure a few things out.”  He sat down on the stack of tires across from Dean.  “It’s only for a week.  Then I’ll be back.”  

 

Dean stared at Sam.  It was obvious how uncomfortable the kid was.  “Figure things out...with the trickster, you mean.”  

 

“With Gabriel, Dean.”  Sam corrected.  “Gabriel.  Not the Trickster.  Gabriel.”  He watched Dean sigh and tense up.  Fuck, that meant he was in for an argument.  He straightened his shoulders and glared at his brother.  

 

Dean shook his head.  “This is getting really old Sam-”

 

“Yeah, Dean, it is!”  Sam snapped back, interrupting what was about to be a lecture from Dean, again.  “I’m going.  Today, and you aren’t going to stop me.”  

 

Dean stood up and marched over to his brother.  “When are you going to get that the Candyman is setting you up for something?”  

 

Sam stood up as well.  “Like what?  The apocalypse is over, Heaven is restored, all of the angels have returned!  What could he possibly be setting me up for?”  

 

“I don’t know, but whatever the fuck it is, it isn’t going to be good!”  Dean snarled, turning and walking back over to where he had been sitting, dropping back down angrily.  

  
Sam sat down and sighed, resting both of his hands on his knees.  He stared at Dean, who wasn’t deigning to look at him.  Bastard.  

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

Since Dean seemed intent to ignore him, Sam took a deep breath and tried again.  “I’m not a kid, Dean,” Sam said, “I know I’ve made some mistakes before, but-”

 

Dean looked up and glared at Sam.  “Mistakes?  Sam, waitresses with lip sores are a _mistake_.  This?  This bullshit with the Trickster?  This is Ruby level!”  

 

Sam fought down the urge to deck his brother, and took a deep breath.  You’d think, after years and after everything else they’d been through, Dean would fucking forgive him for making a mistake that they’d _both_ made.

 

“You’re always going to hold that over my head, aren’t you?  That I fucked up.  Never mind that she tricked **both** of us!”  Sam said, his voice rising in volume before he forced himself to breathe again.  

 

Dean picked up the wrench he’d been cleaning before and started rubbing at it again.  “I’m trying to look out for you.  You get tunnel vision with shit like this.”  

 

Sam sighed and watched Dean’s hands for another minute.  “I’m going, Dean,” He said, his voice soft.  “I’ll leave my GPS on.  I’ll check in with you.”  He looked down at his bag.  “I have holy oil.  And an angel blade.  I’m not going into this unprepared.”  

 

“You think any of that, any of it, matters?  He snaps once, it’s gone, you’re gone, and you’re up shit creek without a fucking paddle or breathe of air!”  Dean snarled, glaring at Sam.  

 

“He’s not going to hurt me, Dean,” Sam protested, standing and lifting the bag over his shoulder.  

 

“You don’t know that!”  Dean snapped.  

 

Sam tightened his hand around the strap of his duffle bag.  “Actually, I do.”  He straightened and turned to head out of the garage.  “I’ll see you in a week, Dean.”  

 

“He’s up to something Sammy,” Dean said, watching Sam freeze.  “When he slips up, like you know he will, I’ll be there to finish what you _can’t_.  Don’t think for one _second_ that I’ll hesitate ending the bastard once and for all!”  

 

“He died for us, Dean.”  

 

“He pretended to die for us!”  Dean shot back, glaring at Sam’s back.  “As evidenced by his showing up again, completely unannounced.  And you fell right into bed with him and are fucking obsessed, just like you were with Ruby!  Fool me once, shame on you.  Fool me twice, shame on me.”  

 

Sam flinched and looked over his shoulder.  “It’s not a trick, Dean.”  

 

“Keep telling yourself that Sammy.  I’ll be there to pick up the pieces when he fucks you over, like I always am.”  

 

Sam scowled and walked out of the garage, heading towards the field where Gabriel had said he’d pick him up.  He pulled out his phone and quickly typed up a message. **‘Ready when you are.’**

 

**‘How’d Deanie-weenie take it?’**

 

Sam snorted and grinned at his phone. **‘Not well.  I need a distraction.  Help.’**

**‘Be right there Sammo!’**

 

“So I heard you needed a ride.  Both literally and figuratively.”  Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam and watched him burst out laughing.  

 

Sam resettled the bag on his shoulder.  “I suppose that you could say that.  Where are we going to first?”  

 

Gabriel held out his hand and grinned when Sam immediately took it.  He flew them to his apartment and opened the door for Sam.  “First we go to the one place that I call home.  I have someone very important that I want you to meet and you can drop off your stuff here, if you want.”  

 

Sam stepped into the apartment and looked around.  Platters of decadent desserts on the table, bright red furniture, a giant tv, it looked like a bachelor pad from hell.  He snickered.  “This house is very you,” He commented, turning to grin at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel shrugged and grinned.  “Guilty.  Put your stuff down wherever there’s someone that I want you to meet.”  

 

Sam put his bag down on the bright red couch and was wondering if he could convince Gabriel to maybe change the color scheme when he heard the sound of claws on the wood floor.  He tensed for a second, until a Jack Russell terrier came flying around the corner and towards Gabriel, barking happily.  

 

“Hey baby!” Gabriel cooed, picking Loki up and cradling him to his chest, giving him tummy rubs as he flopped over.  “I have someone I want you to meet!”  He hugged Loki for another moment before putting him down on the floor and pushing him towards Sam.  

 

“Who is this?” Sam asked, kneeling down and offering his hand for the dog to sniff.  He got approval almost immediately and laughed as the dog flopped over and showed his belly.  

 

Gabriel walked a little closer.  “That’s Loki, and yes, I know, unoriginal.  But nonetheless.  Sam, meet Loki.  Loki, this is Sam.  Play nice.”  

 

Sam grinned and kept petting Loki, unable to wipe the stupid smile off his face.  “Aren’t you handsome, and such a good puppy too.”  

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and watched Sam play with his dog.   _Fuck_.  He was he was in trouble.  This wasn’t good.  He was in a hell of a lot of trouble.  “So, uh.  We’re going out for dinner, if it’s all right with you?  You might want to dress warmly.”  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and didn’t bother stopping his petting of Loki.  “Do I need to dress up?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”  

 

Sam laughed.  “I’m sure that you wouldn’t.”  He stood up, giving Loki one last pat, before grabbing his bag.  “Point me to the bedroom and please tell me you have a bathroom?”  

 

It took only a thought.  “I do now.”  Gabriel swallowed again when Sam threw his head back and laughed, walking towards the door he’d pointed out.  

 

“All right, give me five minutes to change and then we can get going.”  

 

Gabriel nodded and watched the door close behind Sam.  Loki jumped on his feet and Gabriel smiled down at him.  “What’dya think Loki?  He a keeper?”  One loud firm bark.  “We’re in agreement then.  Good.”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
